User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 5 - Bob's Plan Z
(Later, Sideshow Bob enters McMario's, looking satisfied with himself. Mario is still there, really into stone) Sideshow Bob: Ding-a-ling. Hey there, old buddy. (Sarcastically) Freeze. (Laughs and the laugh is from a Simpsons Episode!) One secret formula to go, please. No, no, don't trouble yourself. I'll get it. (goes into the kitchen and walks out with the bottle with the Formula inside it meanwhile we still sees Mario meanwhile Bob is)Well, I'd like to hang around, but I've got Mario Patties to make... over at Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts. *Walks away home* Plan Z, I love ya! (Mario's tears fall to the ground as Bob leaves) (The next scene cuts to Bart and Olaf riding to a nearby gas station in the Blue Car) Bart and Olaf: ♪Oh, I'm a Talking Tom, yeah. You're a Talking Tom, yeah. (That yes good!) We're all Talking Toms, yeah. Talking, talking, tom, tom, yeah!♪ (They stop at a gas station right before the country line. Past the county line, Springfield's beautiful landscape is replaced by barren locations. Bart is wearing some cool clothes at the wheel and honks his horn to wake up the two hick gas station attendants, Surly and Buddy.) Bart: Fill her up, please. Surly: What'll it be, fellas? Milk... or cookies?! :D (They both dance and laughs) Olaf: Are they laughing at us? :/ Bart: No, Olaf. They're laughing next to us. (Oppa Gagnam Style is playing there. They both go to the Blue Car and stops laugh and dance then says:) Surly: Where you two dumb kids headed, anyway? XD! Olaf: Kids?! >:( Bart: Now, Olaf. :/ >:/ For your information, we are not kids. We are men. And we're off to get Shrek the Ogre's ears in The Sea Temple. (T-the?) Surly and Buddy: The Sea Temple? :O Buddy: Ain't that the place that's guarded by a killer Admin? :( Bart: That's right. :) Surly: Buddy, take off your ears in respect. Respect for the dead! XD! (The two "nyuk" and starts laughing and dancing again..) Surly: You two dipsticks ain't gonna last 10 seconds over the county line! XD! Bart: >:( Oh, yeah? We'll see about that. (He and Olaf get back into the Blue Car and pass the county line. A blu giant stops them) BLU Heavy: WHO TOUCH MY GUN!!? >:( (He/Bart and Olaf obey and the blu giant drives off in the Blue Car) Bart: How many seconds was that? :/ Buddy: (checks his watch) Twelve. Bart and Olaf:.... In your face! >:D (Bart and Olaf slap their knees and laugh like Surly and Buddy, who don't seem to care. Olaf makes a loud noise with a blow horn.) Bart: That's what I'm talking about. Yeah! XD! Olaf: XD! Who's the kid now? XD! (Bart runs around Olaf and flaps his arms like chicken wings as Olaf continues to honk the aerosol can.) Surly: They're dead. :/ (Bart and Olaf continue their laughing as they walk down the road. They give each other a high-five, and Olaf honks his can once more.) (The scene changes to a crowd entering Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts back in Springfield. Villager Number 9 k man is in front now, once again reporting on TV) (Under him it says: "BREAKING NEWS MARIO PATTY IS ON WES DOOBNER'S WORLD FAMOUS FAMILY STYLE RIB HUTS LIVE CHANNEL 6") Villager Number 9: Villager Number 9 here with an incredible news flash. Sideshow Bob is selling Mario Patties at Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts. How is this possible? Let's find out. (He goes inside) (Inside, Bob is watching his new customers) Bob: Step right up. Plenty for everybody. Villager Number 9: Excuse me, Sideshow Bob. Villager Number 9, Springfield News. Can I get a minute? :) Bob: Anything for you, Villager. Villager Number 9: All of Springfield wants to know, how did you get the Mario Patty? Bob: Well, Villager, :( before my dear friend Super Mario was turned into stone by Shrek the Ogre... (voice breaking) I'm sorry. He confided in me a secret wish. ";(" "Sell the Mario Patty in my absence at Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts," (He is lieing and fake-crying) :( he said. "Don't let the flame die out." ;( (sobs) :D By the way, act now and you get a free Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts house helmet/hat with everything with every purchase. Here you go, Villager. (He plants a house hat on his head) Villager Number 9: Thanks. :) Bob: :D House hats for everyone! *Bob pulls something and house hats fall from roof* Man: (happily) My hat! :D His Girlfriend: Ooooh! :D (Bob enters his lab, where Lucille is) Bob: OW! *Howl "OW" Like a wolf* Lucille, baby, I haven't felt this giddy since the day you agreed to be my wife. :) Lucille: I never agreed. -_- Bob: Bob's Plan Z is working perfectly. Nothing can stop me now! >:D..... Lucille: Nothing except Bart and his white friend. (Displays Bart and Olaf on the road on her computer screen and they two does high-five again!) My sensors indicate that they're going after the ears. If they make it back, Shrek might discover some fingerprints. Tiny fingerprints. Stubby, tiny fingerprints. (Bob looks at his hands, and possibly after or yes before STUBBY Part!) Bob: :) Bob's Plan Z is way ahead of you, baby. I've already hired someone to take care of those two. >:) (Yells now so big captions!) >:D HE'S A VICIOUS, COLD-BLOODED PREDATOR! (Miles away, we see a hitman without eyes traveling by flying right above the road.) Herobrine: (Yup, it is him! He is the hitman! And he sees a seed and picks it up and says so yes then says uh:) Sesame seed. Surly: Hey, mister, (Herobrine looks at Surly now!) does that face take ten gallons? (The gas station attendants dance around and k laugh more. Herobrine, very annoyed, throws Surly away and stomps on Buddy. The hillbillies are POSSIBLY dead as Herobrine is flying away again.) Uh Oh! THE END! End of Part 5! Category:Blog posts